AIL
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Kita tak perlu bicara, Yoongi. Sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah, kau harusnya tahu tanpa perlu tanyakan itu padaku. BTS. Minyoon. Minga.


**AIL**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

Orang-orang mengenalku. Namaku mereka tahu dengan mudahnya. Dunia yang gemerlapan terkadang terasa menyesakkan dan buat sulit bernapas. Astronot dan artis mungkin sama. Penjelajah angkasa itu berada di antara bintang-bintang, menapaki bulan yang terang. Tapi mereka jauh dari tempat ternyaman. Aku rindu menjadi Park Jimin yang tak dikenal siapa-siapa. Ketika bertemu dengan titik jenuh seperti ini, aku akan pergi dan menghilang sejenak. Cari angin. Pacarku ada di sana selalu bersama si angin.

Waktu itu aku datang ke California untuk menemuinya. Di sana sedang musim panas. Awan-awan berjauh-jauhan saling memusuhi. Langit tak menjadikan mereka satu. Matahari yang minta supaya begitu. Katanya dia ingin menyengat orang-orang dan tanah California. Berada di luar dengan kepala tak terlindung apapun membuat ubun-ubun serasa dipres perlahan. Mobilku tak beratap. Ketika kami sampai di jalanan kosong menuju pantai, aku mulai merasa sakit sampai denyut itu terdengar di telinga. Tapi tanganku masih di stir. Yoongi terlihat tak terganggu dengan si matahari yang jahat itu. Rambut hitamnya berkibar ke belakang. Badannya hanya terlindung gaun tipis yang talinya selini tali kutang. Cuma matanya yang dipakaikan kacamata supaya tak silau lihat jalan dan lain-lain (yang berbatu, warnanya cokelat muda, yang berdaun, warnanya hampir kering). Dia menyangga dagu, melihat ke gulungan ombak dan bukan padaku.

Beginilah kami. Di sela pekerjaanku, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkomunikasi dengannya lewat pesan dan telepon. Tapi ketika kami bertemu secara langsung, yang kami lakukan hanya begini. Seperti orang asing, padahal bukan. Aku selalu menunggu dia heboh bicarakan hal-hal yang menarik. Hanya saja itu tak pernah terjadi. Selalu aku yang menyalakan pemantik. Barulah apinya muncul, merah, lama-lama jadi biru. Namun terakhir kali aku bicara dengannya, banyak hal yang membuat aku ingin sedikit berubah.

"Kurasa aku butuh aspirin," kataku.

"Sakit kepala? Aspirin bukan obatnya. Kau hanya perlu diam, tiduran di atas pasir."

"Tiduran sampai benar-benar tertidur dan tergulung ombak?"

"Jangan berpikir sejauh itu."

"Aku hanya butuh aspirin. Denyut ini sangat mengganggu. Ketika aku mendengarmu bicara, dia bersahutan dengan dentum di telinga. _Dum, dum, dum_."

"Kau mulai gila. Memangnya itu musik?"

Yoongi tertawa, lalu membenahi rambutnya yang acak-acakan gara-gara angin yang berbelok di tikungan. Pohon palem terakhir melambaikan tangan pada kami yang meninggalkan jalanan mulus itu. Mobilku serasa turun sedikit ketika bannya mulai berputar di atas tanah berpasir. Kami tiba di pesisir. Sama dengan jalanan itu, pantai ini pun tak bermanusia atau berbinatang. Mereka yang bercangkang mini mungkin mengubur diri dalam-dalam di bawah pasir. Sebab bagian atasnya seperti karpet yang dipanggang, dipanggang matahari. Yoongi berlarian ke bibir pantai, mendekati ujung lidah laut tanpa alas kaki. Sepatunya tertinggal di mobilku. Sengaja dia tinggal. Pun dengan kacamata hitamnya di jok. Aku turut membuka sepatu. Panas pasir membakar. Aku angkat kaki hanya untuk melihat seberapa merah kulitku. Merah seperti babi. Kulihat Yoongi di sana, dia menemukan sebuah ranting, kemudian mengukir-ukir pasir dengan ujungnya. Terlalu dekat, ukiran itu terhapus ketika pasang datang, kemudian saat air mundur lagi Yoongi kembali mengukir. Aku heran. Dia melakukan hal yang percuma. Sia-sia mengukir sesuatu jika itu akan hilang dalam sekejap. Seperti sengaja. Tapi entah juga. Yoongi ini kekasihku, tapi aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang sebetulnya ada di dalam kepalanya. Yang paling dasar, maksudku.

Aku mendekat, tapi tak benar-benar. Masih ada sekitar lima atau enam langkah antara aku dan dia. Air datang waktu dia belum selesai mengukir. Kakinya basah, begitu pula dengan ujung gaunnya. " _Geez._ Lama-lama aku kesal melihatmu. Kau melulu melakukan itu sementara bekasnya tetap saja bakal kena gerusan air."

"Ini menyenangkan. Kau tak akan mengerti." Yoongi mengerutkan dahi. Matanya yang kecil tidak bisa menerima terlalu banyak cahaya. Aku pun sama. Melihat dirinya aku harus memicing dulu baru jelas.

"Kalau kau mau membuat sesuatu, kau yang mundur," kataku. Dia dengar, tapi entah juga. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk dan matanya tetap pada pasir basah. Dia mengukir-ukir lagi. Aku lihat dia membuat lengkungan yang kalau sempurna bentuknya itu jadi lambang hati.

Hati. Aku melihat hati. Tapi muka Yoongi tidak padaku. Dia memandang laut. Seperti menunggu ombak datang padanya untuk kesekian kali. Benar saja, yang ditunggu datang tak lama. Hati itu hilang seketika. Bajunya makin basah. Yoongi bertanya padaku. "Kenapa ombak tak biarkan tulisanku membekas di sini?"

"Karena kau terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Bukan, Jimin. Ini bukan tentang aku. Kenapa ombak?"

"Mundur. Atau tak usah menulis apa-apa."

Yoongi merengut. Ini bukan yang pertama kami berselisih pendapat. Sudah sering. Dulu, aku masih sempat untuk meladeninya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini kujawab dengan logikaku. Kurasa aku lurus. Tapi dia merasa dialah yang paling lurus hingga seringnya, pendapatku hanya seperti peramai pesta. Aku tahu dia punya jawaban sendiri, hanya saja pertanyaan itu seperti topik yang menarik untuk dia adukan denganku. Mulut ini sama dengan otak. Aku selalu aku. Dulu. Suatu kali aku merasa betul-betul capek untuk mempekerjakan otakku demi jawaban yang hanya diketahui ilahi. Sejak saat itu aku lebih memilih untuk diam, tak menanggapi, atau kusuruh saja dia untuk melakukan apa mauku. Dia akan menurut tiap kuperintah. Misalnya saja seperti mundur dari garis itu, dia lakukan juga akhirnya.

Yoongi berdiri. Dia angkat sedikit ujung gaunnya untuk memeriksa seberapa basah. "Berat."

Aku tahu dia ingin tanggalkan pakaiannya. Pantai ini memang tempat sepi. Tak akan ada orang yang jelalatan memandangi badannya kalau gaun itu dia lepas. Tapi aku tak mau meski bebasnya kami di sini dijamin oleh hening. Kutarik ujung gaun itu untuk aku pilin, kuperas. Yoongi malah terkikik. Dia menertawaiku seolah yang kulakukan adalah hal bodoh, atau gila.

"Kau bisa peras itu sampai kering? Semua bagiannya?"

"Bisa saja," kujawab begitu masih sambil memeras gaunnya. Pilinan itu membekas kusut saking kerasnya aku memeras. Aku pindah ke bagian lain. Yoongi tertawa lagi.

"Ayo kita masuk ke air saja, sekalian basah." Dia menyambar tanganku. _"Come on,"_ katanya.

"Kita tak bawa baju ganti." Kata-kataku menghentikan langkah Yoongi, sementara tanganku sudah lurus dibawa.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa pulang dengan baju basah. Atau telanjang."

"Kau gila. Kau lupa kalau mobilku tak beratap?"

"Kenapa kau marah?" Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Aku tak marah. Aku hanya tanya."

"Kau marah karena tak suka kuajak berenang dan pulang telanjang?"

Aku bukan lagi orang penyabar untuknya. Jatah sabarku untuk Yoongi sudah kupangkas banyak-banyak. Aku adalah kekasih yang mau solusi cepat sekarang ini. Maka tanpa kujawab pertanyaannya, aku seret saja dia masuk ke air. Kulakukan apa maunya. Kami menjadi basah sampai ke pinggang. Aku berhenti di situ. Yoongi menatapku dengan alis yang menyatu. Dia bingung.

"Jimin? Kenapa kau begini?"

"Begini bagaimana?"

Yoongi menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. "Aku merasa kau tak seperti Jimin yang dulu."

"Yang dulu? Bahkan belum lewat sebulan sejak aku datang ke sini menemuimu."

"Itu tetap saja dulu. Kau ini pria baik, kenapa jadi dingin sekarang?"

Aku menghela napas. Ada gemuruh di dada ketika aku tahan tak sukaku pada kata-katanya. Aku diam supaya bibir tak berucap apa-apa. Kupilih membanting diri ke air. Debum itu suaranya buruk. Aku menyatu dengan laut yang masih dekat dengan pasir. Punggungku membuat dasar yang halus itu hancur dan butir pasirnya kabur, seperti debu. Menghalangi mata, dan tak enak ketika masuk ke hidung. Aku mau batuk. Mulutku terbuka otomatis. Tepat saat itu Yoongi muncul di atasku, rambutnya sempat menusuk-nusuk. Ketika kubuka mata, dia menciumku. Sebentar. Kemudian kami sama-sama bangun. Kami duduk di laut yang masih dangkal itu. Airnya bolak-balik tubruk dada dan punggung.

Kami hanya bernapas. Aku jauh memandang garis meridian, sedang dia menunduk tatap gaun tipisnya yang mengambang. Aku baru benar-benar melihatnya ketika dia sentuh wajahku. Dia bicara begini. "Jimin, aku ingat bagaimana rasanya berdansa ketika musik _rock_ menggema. Aku melihat matamu dan musik lain terputar di kepala. Yang di telinga kalah. Lalu kita bergerak pelan-pelan. Damai. Menyenangkan. Kita berciuman lama sambil melakukan itu. Rasanya seperti di surga."

"Kau pernah ke surga?"

"Kenapa nadamu sinis begitu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jawab saja."

"Belum, belum pernah."

"Ya sudah. Aku hanya butuh itu."

Yoongi entah puas atau tidak dengan kata-kataku. Diam kami tak lama, sebab dia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan laut. Saat dia berjalan, gaunnya benar-benar terlihat berat. Bra dan celana dalamnya tercetak jelas. Dia membawa pasir yang menempel di kaki, mau ke mobil. Aku biarkan dia sampai. Ketika dia duduk di kap depan, barulah aku keluar dari air.

"Kulitmu akan terbakar," kataku yang berdiri di depannya dan sengaja halangi matahari.

"Kepalamu akan meledak. Masih sakit, bukan?"

Aku tertawa pada langit. Selesai kubuang itu, aku kembali menunduk untuk lihat wajahnya. "Ya, mendidih, tertutup, tinggal tunggu meledak."

Aku membungkuk, taruh tangan di kanan-kirinya. Kutatap matanya. Pupil yang seharusnya kecil itu besar karena aku benar-benar menghalangi cahaya. Di sana begitu penuh dan rumit. Aku kekasihnya tapi aku tak paham cara untuk mengurai benang kusut itu.

"Jimin, kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apa muncul di kepalamu suatu keinginan untuk... membenciku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kukatakan apapun, kau tak akan percaya. Benar, bukan?" Kusentuh dahinya dengan seujung jari. "Aku tahu di sini kau punya banyak jawaban. Jadi kau tak perlu jawabanku sebetulnya."

"Kau mau aku diam?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan diam. Kau bebas saja."

Alisnya menurun sedikit dan suaranya melirih pelan. "Kau akan _pergi_?"

" _No, babe. I'm still here 'till you want to leave. Cause you told me, if I stay, you'll stay."_

Dia memandangku. "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kita yang dulu kembali?"

"Kau tetap dirimu. Apa yang harus dikembalikan?"

"Atau kau maunya aku berubah?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi gila."

Aku menganggapnya gila. Dia menganggapku gila. Orang menganggap kami biasa. Dunia menganggap kami manusia. Yang beda hanya pandanganku dan pandangannya. Atau kepala kami. Hatiku dan hatinya terikat benang yang masih ada meski semesta di otak kami jaraknya seribu tahun cahaya. Sebab jika bukan itu, apa lagi yang membuatku bertahan?

"Jimin, aku tak mau menjadi tua," tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu. dia melanglang buana sementara matanya ada padaku.

"Mati saja," kataku menimpali.

"Kau mau bunuh aku?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk membunuhmu kalau kau jadi senang karenanya."

"Orang mati bisa senang ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tertawa, padahal jengah. _"Shut up. Just, shut your mouth up."_

Aku hanya ingin menikmati panas California, bau asin air, dan dentuman yang mulai memelan di telinga. Bukan yang lain-lain, bahkan kata-kata Yoongi, dan isi kepalanya yang keluar dari mulut itu. Setelah aku memutus tatapan kami, dia merangkul bahuku. Memeluk. Hidungnya di leherku. Dia bernapas pelan. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _You're cold as ice, Baby. I don't wanna fight."_

"Kita hanya perlu menjadi seperti pantai. Segala elemennya; pasir, batu, rumah keong, ombak, angin, mereka apa adanya. Hidup bersama tanpa pernah saling memaki. Mereka di sini begitu damai. Aku ingin jadi diriku yang kusuka. Kau terserah. Asal kita saling memahami, itu sudah cukup. Maka dari itu, tolong mengerti aku juga. Kau tak perlu berubah untuk melakukan itu, bukan?"

"Bagiku, mengerti kamu itu berarti harus merubah sekian persen dari diriku."

" _Whatever."_

Aku mendorong Yoongi sampai punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kap mobil yang panas luar biasa. Kucium bibirnya, kugigit. Kulitnya tetap panas meski baju yang dia kenakan betul-betul basah. Tanganku menyusup untuk menyentuhnya. Apapun, apa saja yang ada di badan itu aku sentuh. Aku telah katakan padanya apa yang kumau (apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan). Saat itu aku tak mau tahu apa dia setuju atau tidak. Aku hanya mau membungkam Yoongi, sebentar, biar pantai tahu kalau kami juga bisa seperti dia.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Aku menciumnya lagi sebagai jawaban.

Kita tak perlu bicara, Yoongi. Sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah, kau harusnya tahu tanpa perlu tanyakan itu padaku.

Matanya kutatap setelah tautan bibir kami terlepas. Ada adrenalin yang tersisa habis ciuman panjang itu. Napas kami ritmenya hampir sama. Pendek-pendek karena lelah. Bedanya napasku keluar dari hidung, dia dari mulut. Yoongi menatapku dengan matanya yang makin kecil. Kukira dia akan bungkam, atau tidur, nyatanya dia kembali bicara. Sambil tersenyum.

" _You're so cold as ice, Baby. But when you're nice, you're so amazing in every way..."_

Dia mencintaiku.

 **END**

.

.

.

 ** _Note:_** _Tiga jam dianggurin depan laptop sendirian dan akhirnya memutuskan buat menulis sesuatu. Halo, ketemu lagi di oneshot ngga jelasnya Kuncen. Seperti biasa, saya nantikan komentarmu tentang cerita ini._

Baidewei, enaknya abis baca ini dengarlah lagu Freak punya Lana del Rey. Isi cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah keinginan buat membalas lirik lagu itu.


End file.
